


Mentalmente preparado

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección KKM! [13]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Boda, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Navidad, Romance, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Yuuri y Wolfram van a casarse y, por una vez, el único que no está seguro de qué pasa es el rubio... Años después, él todavía recuerda ese día como si hubiese sido ayer....





	Mentalmente preparado

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña historia donde no hay tanta trama, solo un "Esto sonaba divertido en mi cabeza"  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Así que, si estás leyendo esto este día particular, Feliz Navidad. Espero disfrutes de unos hermosos días al lado de los seres que más quieres y más te quieren. Te deseo salud y bienestar ^^  
> En cuanto a esta historia. La verdad no quería publicar de KKM ahora mismo. Estoy haciendo esta cosa que quería para antes del 24 pero porque es demasiado extensa no la terminé a tiempo ;__; Eso, y estoy picada con Tiger&Bunny, así que es culpa de ellos JAJAAJJA.  
> En fin. Aquí vemos como una idea que pintaba para Drabble en mi cabeza se extendió hasta ser esto. De navidad no tiene tanto como quería, PERO, algo es algo. Además no podía no hacerlo, siendo que el gusanito estaba ya en mi cabeza.  
> A PROPÓSITO. Disculpen el OOC. Probablemente hay. Lo siento LOL. ALSO. La culpa es del CD35, track 02~. Wolfram poniéndole de todo a Yuuri es oro puro.  
> Espero te rías un poco, o al menos te entretenga. Nuevamente felices fiestas a todos. Y espero nos leamos pronto.  
> Ixchel~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mentalmente Preparado**

**Especial de Navidad 2018**

 

 

Está nervioso. Demasiado nervioso. Lord von Bielefeld entiende y comprende perfectamente que desde hace meses —¿o han sido años ya? — era él el que estuviese " _mentalmente preparado_ ", como a su prometido le gustaba decir, para aquel magno evento. Claro que es consciente de que sentir tanta ansiedad en este momento es, por mucho, irreverente, pero, carajo, Wolfram está tan jodidamente asustado que no puede consigo mismo en ese momento. Por supuesto que el antiguo príncipe, tesoro de Bielefeld, está procurando que no sea tan obvio. Pero, como es de esperar, sus hermanos se han dado cuenta de todo ni bien han puesto sus ojos en él minutos antes. 

Esta absurda tradición que el rubio imitase de una de las revistas de Jennifer es la razón por la cual se ha encerrado junto a ellos en una habitación aparte. A su pesar, y dado que el moreno no tiene tantas opciones —aunque, pensándolo mejor eso es bueno, ¿no? —, el sabio y Shouri acompañan al monarca en otra. 

" _¿Mantener separados a los novios? Menuda estupidez_ " Y Wolfram no puede estar más de acuerdo con su amado hermano en ese justo momento. Gwendal es un maldito tradicionalista que creía lo mismo que él. Pero adaptarse o morir fue el lema del rubio para conseguir su propósito. Así que henos aquí.

—Estás pensándolo demasiado, Wolfram...—le dice su hermano con voz conciliadora.

No, claro que la voz de Conrart no está funcionando. Bielefeld continúa repitiéndose que ese alivio momentáneo no tiene nada que ver con su hermano hablando.

—Yuuri no va a arrepentirse a último momento...—le promete, y el menor siente deseos de insultar a todo lo conocido por humanos y mazokus.

 _"¿No arrepentirse?"_ piensa el rubio _"¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Eres consciente de cuánto pasamos para llegar aquí?!"_ le gustaría decirle, aunque está seguro de que, en primera, lucirá como un imbécil, y en segunda, uno que otro " _Jari_ " delatará su verdadero estado.

Cabreado es poco. Espantado no es suficiente.

¡¿Por qué casarse tiene que tardar tanto?!

—¡AAAHHHHHH!

Si su histeria ha sorprendido a los mayores, no hacen mucho por demostrarlo. Salvo el ligero respingo de ambos, no hay demasiado que decir sobre ellos. 

El rubio golpea su frente contra la primera superficie que tiene cerca suyo y murmura cosas que los otros no intentan comprender. Ambos desearían tener mejores palabras de consuelo, pero nada parece ser adecuado en ese momento. Incluso cuando están hechos a la idea desde hace tiempo, no es fácil aceptar los hechos.

Maldito fuere su _"oculto"_ complejo de hermanos.

 _"Bueno... Al menos no somos como ese sujeto"_ piensa para sí el mayor de los tres, apartando los _pequeños_ celos que lo embargan al sentir el día del juicio definitivo justo sobre ellos. El día en que todo su numerito de " _No es tan inusual un matrimonio entre dos hombres_ " sería puesto a prueba de manera evidente.

Y una mierda. El asunto no era que Yuuri fuese un chico como Wolfram. El problema es que Wolfram era Wolfram. ¡¿Por qué tenían ellos que entregar a su pequeño hermano, para empezar?! Si realmente tuvieran elección aquí —y si Wolfram alguna vez hubiese dicho expresamente " **No quiero casarme con él** "—, cualquier alma de ShinMa habría apostado todo, todo, a favor de la antigua familia real.

En la opinión popular de la apuesta nacional, la segunda en participantes es la de si le dejarán llegar a la boda o no. ¿Aclaramos ya que no es tan oculto sus complejos como hermanos mayores?

Entonces hay un error antes.

Nadie habría apostado todo.

Todos ya lo han hecho.

La pregunta aquí es, ¿dejarán casarse al menor de la familia? ¿sí o no?

—¡AHHH!

Es imposible responder con los gritos furibundos del futuro consorte. Casarse según los estándares de esas novelas americanas —oh, Wolfram, ¿cuándo te interesarás por preguntar antes de actuar? —, ha sido un error desde el comienzo. Casarse según la normativa de Shin Makoku tampoco parece tan buena opción.

"¿Cuál ha dicho Yuuri que es la otra opción? ¡Cualquier otra cosa es mejor que esto!"

Una boda en un _intento_ de iglesia cristiana —porque recordemos, ellos son demonios, así que ser bendecidos por Dios no es una jodida opción, por muy posible que pueda ser siendo que el organizador es así de insistente— es, de lejos, el peor capricho que se ha montado el heredero de Bielefeld. De lejos.

—No falta mucho... De acuerdo al itinerario, solo esperaremos hasta que estén listos fuera...—dice Lord Weller— ¿Quieres que vaya a investigar ahora? Yozak debería venir aquí, de cualquier manera...

—Estúpido Yuuri, y sus estúpidas ideas humanas...—continúa musitando entre dientes el rubio, ignorando olímpicamente lo dicho por el mayor

Conrart intenta seriamente no reírse mucho por su actitud de bestia enjaulada. Si estuviese en un zoológico mirando a uno de esos leones que está en pésimas condiciones pero que se las arregla para verse mortalmente imponente de cualquier manera, la imagen no sería tan distinta. Su hermano siempre ha sido hermoso, pero para este día en especial es sencillamente una obra maestra.

Sabe con certeza que su protegido no debe ser distinto, pero eso es algo que Shouri podrá presumir con más ahínco. ¿Hay algún alma mazoku sin este horrible complejo de hermano? _Qué dulce idea_. No existe un jodido demonio con problemas. Ni uno. Mitad humano o no. 

—Wolfram...—le llama entonces con más insistencia, nuevamente sin recibir respuesta

—Iré a preguntar—declara finalmente Gwendal, sin poder soportar un segundo más allí.

Su ceño fruncido con tantas ganas es el amable modo que encontró de gritar " _Yo me opongo_ " sin decir nada en realidad. Sale de la habitación y Conrart ahoga un suspiro al saberse a solas con el menor de los tres hermanos. Deliberadamente Lord von Voltaire le ha dejado el problema a él.

Admite que suele ser paciente, pero, ¿es realmente justo que todos abusen así de él?

—Wolfram...

—Maldito enclenque traidor... Si solo hubieses firmado el maldito papel en esa ocasión con nuestros hijos, nos habríamos ahorrado ésto...

—Wolfram...

—Pero no, carajo, no le hagas caso a tu prometido que te salva el trasero más de una vez. ¿Qué sabrá él de la vida, si tiene tu pinta? ¡Que no estoy tan joven, carajo!

 —¡Wolfram!

Ante el grito el rubio finalmente sale de su ensimismamiento, observando con sorpresa primero y luego con más enfado.

—¿Qué? —replica, molesto, a lo que el castaño pide algo de paciencia a los cielos.

Comenzar a creer en Dios no es tan malo en este momento.

—Yuuri se casará contigo en minutos. Deja de preocuparte por ello—dice, y le observa con seriedad al notarlo fruncir más el ceño.

Un hecho histórico sucede cuando Lord Weller imita ese gesto lentamente.

El parecido indiscutible que el trío ha heredado de su hermosa progenitora. La mirada asesina de la cual solo dos de tres hacían uso frecuente hoy día, pero que le otorgó apodos temibles al león durante décadas enteras.

El ceño fruncido de Lord Conrart Weller.

—¿Estás dudando de él ahora mismo? —inquiere con el mismo tono sereno de siempre, haciendo que el menor se tense notablemente.

Justo ahora ha visto a su madre delante suyo.

Jodidamente aterrador.

—No.

El mayor no le cree en lo absoluto, no necesita decirlo cuando le escucha suspirar con notable descontento.

—Es un idiota, Weller...—dice

El castaño procura no ofenderse.

Sabe que el menor es toda una _experiencia_ cuando está así de ansioso. 

—Estás hablando de nuestro rey, Wolfram—le recuerda

—¡Ese es justo el problema...! —replica el menor, mirándolo con frustración

Weller comienza a sentir que está perdiéndose algo importante allí hasta que finalmente Bielefeld explica de manera más sencilla.

—Mi prometido es un enclenque—dice sin pena ni gloria, como si reconociese lo más obvio en el mundo.

Sin saber por qué, más confundido que antes, Conrart solo asiente.

—Es un enclenque—repite, y sus manos acompañan su desesperado tono al decir— ¡Pero es uno con poder! 

Weller intenta procesar lo dicho. Prueba de ello es que el ceño fruncido desaparece para dar paso a una mueca de verdadera extrañeza. Sus ojos parecieran dar espacio para notar las tuercas girando alrededor de su cráneo a la vez que intenta buscar sentido lógico a lo que el menor ha confesado. Se siente un adolescente de nuevo. Uno que tiene un pequeño hermano repitiendo que los patos son el maldito ser más horrible del mundo, y como sus sonidos son Dios mismo*.

—¿Qué? —dice, sin llegar a ningún sitio

—¡Te estoy diciendo que es un debilucho con poder! ¿Qué es lo que no estás entendiendo aquí-jari? ¡¡Tu hermano se está casando con el rey! Maldita sea, Weller. ¡Pon algo de atención-jari!

Cuando el mayor sonríe el otro se desespera. Da media vuelta y regresa a su faena, más molesto que antes, hasta que finalmente Conrart suelta:

—¿Te asusta que utilice su poder para anularlo todo _justo ahora_?

El rubio le mira por sobre el hombro, su malestar resulta entonces evidente. Ése es su temor. Eso es lo que le impide disfrutar lo que pasa delante suyo. Renegando Conrart se acerca a su hermano y coloca una mano en su hombro, pidiéndole paciencia con su sola mirada. Al meter una mano en su bolsillo Wolfram le observa curioso.

—Sabes que Yuuri quería que usaran anillos, ¿cierto?

—Sí... A pesar de que le repetí hasta el cansancio lo poco práctico que era... ¿Imaginas lo incómodo que sería usar uno en batalla? Los que me enseñó se veían totalmente inútiles...

Weller no consigue disimular la diversión que su respuesta le causa. Especialmente porque recuerda lo decepcionado que se veía Yuuri luego de recibir tantas negativas por parte de su hermano al sugerir algo así. El Maou invirtió tantas horas en esa búsqueda que es imposible no rememorar aquella conversación.

_"Sé honesto conmigo. Al verlo parece ése tipo de príncipes, ¿cierto? De esos que usan rubís como si fueran botones, ¿verdad que sí? ¡Tú estás de acuerdo conmigo aquí! ¿Entonces cómo puede decirle que no a esto? En serio, tu hermano es un jodido misterio. Mira que le he arrastrado por toda la plaza y ninguno de los buenos le gustó. ¡Escogió una maldita baratija de un restaurante de comida rápida! ¡Una jodida bola para niños! No puedo con él, Conrad. ¡No te burles de mí! Tu hermano no tiene estilo ¡No tiene clase para nada!"_

Lord Weller admite su pecado allí. Si le hubiese explicado a su ahijado que en ShinMa los anillos no son tan populares como él piensa quizá la historia habría sido otra. Pero Yozak tenía razón. Había que dejar a los niños experimentar sus propias batallas. Además, había sido divertido. Demasiado. ¿En qué momento Yuuri pensó que a Wolfram le gustaría un maldito diamante siendo que ni una vez le vio usar joyería? Salvo medallas que enterraba en lo profundo de sus cajones, el príncipe egoísta no era conocido por tener de ese tipo de gustos particulares.

Ocultando la risa baja tras una sonrisa conciliadora continúa a la par que abre la pequeña caja que extrae de su atuendo perfectamente arreglado.

—Ya que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir totalmente al estilo americano, Yuuri pasó mucho tiempo buscando uno que fuese como el que te gustó allí...—explica, y el rubio observa con sorpresa las alianzas que se encontraban ocultas por el mayor.

Simples. Sencillas. Útiles. Un diseño tan limpio que es elegante.

—Si después de saber esto sigues creyendo que entrará por esa puerta a decirte " _No_ ", realmente puedes tener un problema serio, Wolfram...

—¿No es de mala suerte verlos antes de tiempo? —pregunta el menor, evitando decir nada más

Conrart cierra la caja, guardándola de nuevo mientras que una expresión pensativa adorna sus facciones.

—No estoy totalmente seguro—admite

—¡Conrart! —riñe entonces el más bajo, a lo que el castaño sonríe— ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—¿Te sientes mejor tan rápido?

Avergonzado, el rubio aparta la mirada.

—Todavía puede decir que no cuando le pregunten—musita por lo bajo

El castaño rueda los ojos.

—Lo asesinarías delante de todo el pueblo antes de que tuviera oportunidad de negarse llegados a ese punto.

Ojalá estuviesen bromeando allí. Wolfram abre la boca dispuesto a defender sus creencias cuando tocan la puerta. El tercer hermano hace aparición de nuevo y les da una rápida mirada antes de intercambiar un gesto con el castaño, quien asiente.

—Es hora—informa el general, a lo que los otros asienten.

Wolfram respira profundo antes de encaminarse a la puerta. Se detiene un momento para mirar una vez más a su hermano. Conrart le mira con la misma tranquilidad de antes, a la vez que Gwendal vuelve a darles espacio. En su mente, cualquier pequeño gesto podría ser buena excusa para postergar ese día durante una década más. U otras más que eso. Caramba. Una vida entera, si fuese posible.

—Está bien, Wolf. Nosotros te cubrimos... ¿No es así, Gwen? —inquiere sonriente el castaño

Refunfuñando en sus adentros el mayor asiente seriamente al sentirse observado por su hermano más joven. Bielefeld respira más tranquilo entonces y es escoltado por el par fuera de la habitación. 

Sí. De entre los dos, él está mentalmente preparado para su vida matrimonial. Y si Yuuri no pelea demasiado, está preparado para hacerle tomar su apellido. Se lo advirtió con tiempo suficiente** como para que se prepara para ello.

" _Von Bielefeld Yuuri_ " piensa, satisfecho.

Falta que el moreno acepte por las buenas, para variar.

.

.

.

.

 

Lord von Bielefeld observa la caja en sus manos con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, frente de él, su esposo le mira casi alzando una ceja. Yuuri ha notado desde hace rato que Wolfram está especialmente alegre esa noche. Divagando en alguna idea extraña, como es de esperar, pero bastante alegre con lo que sea que está pensando. No es que no pase seguido —en realidad era su estado natural el ser así de soñador—, pero, en este justo instante es extraño. Se siente en peligro incluso. 

Cada vez que su rubio tiene ese tipo de sonrisas algo malo está por pasarle. Bueno. No necesariamente malo. No es que sea horrible. Es usualmente placentero, pero poco conveniente. Con todo y esto en mente Yuuri no puede con la curiosidad luego de notarlo suspirar por lo bajo. 

—Oye, Wolf—le llama mientras que extiende la mano hasta alcanzar el nuevo paquete, deja la caja con la que trabajaba debajo del árbol mientras que el rubio aparta la propia también. 

—¿Hm?

" _Tan atento como siempre_ " piensa medio divertido el rey, al verlo envolver con calma el nuevo regalo en sus manos. Yuuri está menos interesado en lo propio cuando le ve terminar, tomar la etiqueta, y sonreír nuevamente. _"De acuerdo, realmente quiero saberlo..."_ Anticipando la mirada rabiosa que recibirá ni bien termine la oración, Yuuri dice:

—Dime la verdad, ¿con quién es que me estás engañando?

El rubio casi rompe el listón en sus manos, alza la mirada con sorpresa antes de fruncir el ceño a la par que abre la boca para dejar claro una o dos cosas. Ante la sonrisa del menor siente su irritación evaporarse. Reniega mientras regresa su mirada a la caja.

—Yuuri...—comienza, con fingida intranquilidad— La realidad es que lo nuestro ya no está funcionando...

El Maou contiene una sonrisa al ver sus cejas moverse de un modo extraño. Nunca han sido grandes actores. Por eso estaban allí. Por idiotas descuidados. Pero al menos se estaban divirtiendo.

En medio de la " _confusión matutina_ " su madre les hizo prometer que se harían cargo de los regalos de ese año. El hecho era bastante lamentable por sí solo, siendo que averiguarían desde antes qué era para ellos, pero llegaron a la decisión de que no era tan importante. Recibir algo era bueno por sí solo. Y la culpa fue de ellos por estar en medio de una mala situación en casa de los padres del Maou, de modo que caer como objetivos fáciles en aquel hermoso acto que Jennifer llamaba " _Envolver de regalos_ " fue totalmente inevitable.

Aprovechándose de que como pocas veces sus duendes favoritos están trabajando para ella Jennifer se ha lucido con lo que preparó para esta Navidad. Yuuri no quiere empezar a hacer las cuentas de cuánto se gastó en aquello, ni cómo sacó las tallas de cada uno de sus cuñados, o su consejero, o su hija, para empezar.

—¿Es que has encontrado alguien mejor? —inquiere el moreno herido, a lo que Bielefeld suelta un bufido apenas audible

—Muchísimo mejor... —acepta el rubio, al mirarlo de reojo el otro siente el peligro de nuevo

Es como ese superhéroe que siente las arañas, o algo por el estilo***.

—Al menos con él no termino envolviendo regalos... Es más consciente, y menos problemático en la cama.

Shibuya a duras penas contiene las risas.

—¿Ah sí? Sabía que no me tocabas como antes...

Wolfram no está mucho mejor entonces. Al escucharlo decir algo como " _Nuestros cuerpos ya no encajan_ " no consigue contener su voz.

—Claro, porque es justo ese "no encaja" lo que nos tiene aquí ahora mismo...—musita por lo bajo, sonriendo— " _No te preocupes, Honey-chan, que nadie está en casa..._ " —repite, burlándose entonces del tono ansioso del Maou durante la noche pasada— Sí, mira cómo no había nadie en casa...

Yuuri no contiene la risa entonces. Wolfram empieza a reírse igual. Ponerse románticos en casa ajena fue una mala idea. Más porque era un domingo por la mañana, y sus padres sí que estaban allí. La próxima vez que quisieran su rato libre tendrían que salir de allí indudablemente. 

Continúan trabajando un rato más entre comentarios y risas hasta que finalmente terminan de envolver todas las cajas. Una vez que dejan todo listo, se ponen de pie. El rubio le dedica apenas una mirada resentida cuando el calambre lo ataca. Yuuri ni siquiera necesita escucharlo para saber qué desearía decir. Intenta no reírse demasiado. Todo sigue _encajando perfectamente_ , así que no hay mucho problema allí.

Abandonan la sala para salir al patio, donde deciden quedarse a observar el cielo estrellado. Luego de tanto tiempo entre un mundo y el otro, cuando se ponen un tanto nostálgicos, encuentran especial tranquilidad en observar aquello que no cambia demasiado sin importar dónde estén. El cielo azul continúa brillando mientras esperan el regreso del resto de la familia. Shibuya sigue riéndose un poco de la desgracia de su hermano a la vez que el consorte reniega, igualmente divertido. Ellos envolvieron mucho, sí, pero al menos no fueron al caos fuera de casa.

Envuelto en la alegría de ese de diciembre, Shibuya Yuuri, de casi 30 años, se olvida totalmente de la pregunta que quería hacer horas atrás. No es sino hasta la mañana del martes en que puede entenderlo todo. Es cuando su madre le entrega sus regalos —oh sorpresa, esos que él envolvió pero que el rubio etiquetó—, que la sonrisa de su esposo se dibuja también en su rostro, contagiándolo al saber que le ha gustado su " _descaro"_.

Es otra de esas guerras no declaradas donde el rubio ganó a base de artimañas —no se está quejando para nada—. Luego de tantos años juntos, hoy día no es sorpresa que pueda admitir que acepta ciertos tratos con él por un bien mayor.

Lo único que sí no dirá nunca es con qué fue que exactamente que Wolfram pagó por este acuerdo en particular. 

Y bajo el pino de Navidad descansa la envoltura de su regalo, donde la etiqueta del destinatario exhibe un elegante escrito que dice " _Von Bielefeld Yuuri"_

Sí, nadie sabrá nunca qué hizo el rubio para ganar allí. Nunca.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
